


old friend

by dragon_jedi75



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, l'manberg, short one-shot i wrote at 1am, this is really short lol, wilbur traitor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_jedi75/pseuds/dragon_jedi75
Summary: wilbur makes a dealinspired by Lucaguts/this comic right here!! https://www.instagram.com/p/CFoIcbgl9ZEiK1zP41ZK0fnL9iFm2mWslu_pw80/
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	old friend

“Is it getting difficult, old friend?” Schlatt looked him in the eye and asked. He stared back, eyes narrowed. 

“Are you growing tired, _old friend?”_ the man took a step forward. Wilbur felt dark and hollow to the core, the months of failures and bloodshed weighing on his shoulders and digging into his soul, tearing out the pieces of a man who had once believed he could win and leaving nothing but an empty void. He had grown tired. He was exhausted. He was weary from all the fighting and running and the needless suffering of his people. He wanted it to end.

“Why don’t we make it a little more interesting, old friend?” Schlatt smirked, a cold, devilish grin of someone who had the upper hand and knew it. Wilbur knew it too, but at this point, he couldn’t care.

“...Go on,” Wil muttered. The door of the trap was wide open, and he was walking straight in.

Schlatt gave a satisfied smirk at the response, somehow bothering to look mildly surprised, as if he hadn’t yet realized that Wilbur was already as good as defeated. He stood up a bit straighter, adjusting his tie.

“I can cut you a deal,” the ram-horned man proposed. “How about you and your little friend, that street rat teenager of yours, can come back to Manberg safe and sound, all charges lifted. Meanwhile I get to remain president. Then we can all pretend this never happened.”

Wilbur glared at the floor. “What’s the catch?” he asked after a moment, voice barely a whisper.

“No catch,” Schlatt shook his head. “Just you give up your power, and you get to come home. No more petty wars, no more life on the run. It’ll all be over. Don’t you just want to put this all in the past?” he held out his hand, awaiting an agreement.

“What do you say,

_old friend?”_

Wilbur stared numbly at the outstretched hand. Tommy’s voice yelled in the back of his head, a distant voice of reason. If Wilbur shook that hand, everything they had fought for would be rendered meaningless. L’Manberg and what it stood for would be fallen for good, and Schlatt would walk away the victor. He shut his eyes. For some reason, he found that he felt okay with that. His L’manberg was already long gone, torn to the ground and burned away. Just a silly little attempt at freedom started by a naive fool. All these months of war after war, what were they all for? For his people to continue to suffer under a regime of chaos? All that fighting, all that bloodshed and sacrifice, none of it was worth this. He had to choose what was best for his nation, maybe Schlatt would be able to end the ceaseless cycle of violence after all. Maybe Wilbur and his friends could finally, _finally_ live in some semblance of peace.

He thought back to when things were simpler. He and Schlatt had been friends once, true friends. He missed that. He was tired of being his enemy. He was exhausted and he just wanted to go home.

The clock was ticking. Schlatt’s hand was still patiently held out in offering, silently waiting.

Wilbur felt some last hope deep inside him die as he reached out and took the hand, giving it a decisive shake.

“You have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> never posted on ao3 before, hopefully i did this right sjdfhskhfk


End file.
